Donald McDonald
Donald McDonald is an advertising character turned devil who now kidnaps children in order to increase his army. He is the main antagonist of Gensokyo in "The Quest For YouTube," at least for Act Two. Physical Appearance Donald is a stereotypical clown with white face paint and red lips, along with a red nose and afro. HIs uniform consists of a yellow jumpsuit with a white collar and white and red stripped sleeves. He wears yellow gloves on his hands, yellow shoes, and even white and red stripped socks. On the right side of his suit is the signature McDonald's arch in the shape of an "m." When he becomes a Ghost, his entire body turns black, as does his jumpsuit. Personality Donald is always seen with a smile on his face, obviously oblivious to how cruel and evil the world truly is in his eyes. He speaks fluent Japanese - which is usually written in perfect English in the game. It seems no matter what, he's constantly happy, as if nothing could truly anger him. It's rumored the only time someone saw him angry was the last time they were conscious or even on this earth. He always encourages people to eat at his fast food joint, despite how crappy the product has gotten over the years. He seems fond of children and making them smile. Deep inside that cheerful exterior is a dark side no one has seen. He steals from Gensokyo, at least their music, and makes it into his own crappy remixes. After becoming a Ghost, Donald retains his cheerful demeanor, even though he is not bent on destruction and death. Abilities Donald has been given numerous magical abilities since the day of his creation. He can create portals to different worlds, put smiles on people's faces - when sometimes they just don't want to - and even use his own food products as weapons - such as giant hamburgers, French fries, hamburger projectiles, and even apple bombs. An ability he shows off after joining Queen Beryl is the ability to copy other's powers by screaming "Ran Ran RU!" It's unknown what this means, besides some kind of battle cry, but it can copy and stop an attack allowing him to use it to his fullest. It's said should he ever copy the Master Spark ability it could prove dangerous, which he has demostrated in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Biography Before The Quest for YouTube It was rumored before Donald appeared he was once a resident of Gensokyo. He was thought to be an admirer - and a possible victim - of Flandre Scarlet, so much he parodied her famous "U.N. Owen Was Her?" theme into a crappy "McRoll" remix. Whatever reason scarred him to the point he became an always happy clown hellbent on ruling the fast food world. By joining with Queen Beryl, he would begin his conquest... or so it seemed anyway. The Quest for YouTube Donald is first seen after Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell return to 4Chan City, cheering Scanty and Kneesocks on during their argument with the Irate Gamer. He is given the assignment of finding Gensokyo's Gem, which he obviously didn't find. Instead of carrying out his mission, he decides to bring chaos to the Scarlet Devil Mansion for his own personal reasons. He manages to copy Sakuya's The World spell, then Remilia's Spear the Gungnir. He even manages to copy both Reimu's Fantasy Seal and Marisa's Master Spark. The Unification Squad arrive - with Flandre Scarlet as their newest member - much to Donald's horror. At first, Flandre was oblivious to Donald's existence until Remilia pointed out of his thievery and mocking. The young vampire proceeded to rip him apart with her Q.E.D. Ripples of 495 Years Spell, a spell he couldn't copy. After being completely destroyed, Donald's darkness managed to return in Daten City as a Ghost. He still pertained every spell he copied, making him a deadly opponent. As powerful as he was, he was still no match for the Unification Squad and was destroy, leaving only 1 Heaven Coin behind. Special Attacks *'Hamva-ga': Donald throws a hamburger at the opponent. *'Apple Bomb': Donald throws an apple and it explodes. *'French Fries': Donald throws a bunch of French fries as a means of trying to shield himself. *'Hamva-ga-DA!': Donald summons a giant hamburger to crush his opponents. *'McRoll:' Donald screams "Ran Ran Ru!", stopping an opponent's attack. He then copies it and uses it against them. *'Ran Ran Ru:' This bizarre battle cry seems to either raise his allies' stats or lowers his enemies'. *'Rainbow Beam': A copied version of Marisa's Master Spark he inherited after going Ghost. He screams "Taste the rainbow, motherfucker!" before shooting his opponents with a giant rainbow beam from his fingertip. Trivia *This version of Ronald McDonald is actually the Japanese version of him from their commercials. *"McRoll" is a notorious video on YouTube where it's mainly a bunch of Donald's Japanese commercials pounded into one to the music of "U.N. Owen Was Her?" This has made Donald a constant opponent on the MUGEN fighting system for Flandre. *Donald's Ghost form is actually a pallete swap of his MUGEN sprite called Dark Donald. A more suitable sprite would've been his Unstable form, a red and black version mirroring the Ghost's color scheme. *Donald - at least in the commercials - seems to have either a daughter/wife and a possible son, both portrayed by different people promoting a hamburger special. Both are seen in this photo. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:RPG Category:Cross-Over Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters